


Jealousy

by The_Little_Sister_Of_Reyn



Series: Loading... [2]
Category: Crisis Core: Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children
Genre: More office sex, Multi, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-15
Updated: 2015-12-15
Packaged: 2018-05-06 22:36:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5433335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Little_Sister_Of_Reyn/pseuds/The_Little_Sister_Of_Reyn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Genesis has gotten a little jelly of (Name) & Sephiroth, let's just say that...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jealousy

Genesis sat in his office once again, reading Loveless. He got sidetracked from doing his paperwork, but Loveless was more compelling than the piles of paper that cover his desk. He closed the book and placed it carefully in his drawer and headed out of his office. He ran into a figure smaller than his own mid day dream, he looked down at the (h/c) locks then the (e/c) eyes and smiled.

"Oh, I apologise, I wasn't paying attention. Good evening (Name), where are you off to?" 

"I'm looking for Seph, have you seen him?" (Name) looked at him, she had no idea of Genesis' feelings towards her, and especially didn't know he was jealous of the her and Sephiroth. 

"No, I haven't, but I guess he'd be in his office or training with Angeal and his puppy." (Name) furrowed her brows in confusion.

"His puppy?" Then it came to her. "Oh~ you mean Zack, yeah, I'll check Seph's office first though." Genesis nodded and smiled at (Name) as she walked in the direction of Sephiroth's office. 

(s/c) digits turned the door knob and entered Sephiroth's office, though the silver soldier was no where to be seen. (Name) sighed and sat down on the lounge, she glanced at the glass cabinet where Masamune is kept and saw that it was gone, confirming that Sephiroth was out training. She looked over to the door when it opened, the red haired male entered the room.

"What are you doing? Stalking me or something?" (Name) said jokingly as Genesis shut the door behind him. He took one look at the lounge, went over to the desk and sat down on Sephiroth's chair. 

"Maybe I am." Genesis stated simply, he sat there and watched (Name) intently. "What are you gonna do about it?" (Name) giggled and stood, walking over to the desk and sitting on top of it. 

"Hmm, I might tell Sephiroth, he won't be very happy." (Name) smirked and pointed a finger at his chest, over his heart. "He might shove Masamune right through your heart." 

"My heart is damaged enough as it is, no blade can make it worse." (Name) was once again confused.

"Gen, what are you talking about?"

"I shouldn't of let Sephiroth have you, I should have taken you all for myself whilst I had the chance." Genesis stood abruptly, cupping her cheek and looking her dead in the eye. "I love you (Name), I think I always have loved you." The red head looked down at that last part.

(Name) sat there shocked to the confession, not even Sephiroth has said those 3 words to her. But still, she can tell he loves her. But now the red haired fella was now caressing her cheeks lovingly, he leaned forward slowly and kissed her. (Name) pushed him away and turned her head to the side.

"Gen, we can't, if Seph finds out, he'll kill you." Genesis pushed (Name) down onto the desk and kissed her once again, this time, more harshly. She squeaked against his lips as he ripped the top of her uniform off, unhooked her bra and cupped her breasts giving them gentle squeezes. He pulled back and removed her pants and slips his hand into her panties, rubbing quick circles into her clit. She moaned and rolled her hips forward into his hand...

"Get away from her." Genesis' movements stopped and (Name) sighed as she looked back at Sephiroth standing in the doorway. And by the way his hand was clenched tightly around the handle of Masamune, he definitely wasn't impressed. He stepped into the room and slammed the door shut and locked it. He approached Genesis with a menacing scowl, moving around the desk, Genesis moved around the desk also. 

Sephiroth looked down at (Name), who looked even more scared than he thought she would be. He said nothing and looked up at the red head and approached him, Genesis backed away until he hit the door. Sephiroth smirked and charged at Genesis with Masamune, Genesis barely had time to react but managed to swiftly move his head out of the way of the incoming blade. 

(Name) immediately got up and pulled Sephiroth away from Genesis, she stood between them but fell to her knees and looked down tearily. The red head was the first to kneel down beside (Name) and asked if she was alright, the silver soldier simply stood there and watched, as if thinking about something. Sephiroth then kneeled down beside (Name) and whispered into her ear, she whispered something back to him and the silver soldier nodded.

"Genesis, this will only be a one time thing unless she wants otherwise, and if she says stop, we stop, simple as that. Understand?" The red head looked at Sephiroth shocked, was he seriously letting one of his best friends join him to fuck his girlfriend...

Sephiroth picked (Name) up and took her to his desk and laid her on her back. He pulled her panties off then undid his pants, pulling out his arousal. With one swift thrust, (Name) gave a loud pleasured scream and clawed at the desk. Genesis approached the two of them.

"You could put her mouth to good use." Sephiroth pulled out and turned her over so she was on her hands and knees. "Open your mouth and suck Genesis' cock." (Name) looked forward at the red head and pulled him closer, then preceded to undo his pants. Genesis did the rest, pulling his pants and underwear off. Genesis gave himself a few firm strokes before lining up his cock up with her mouth. (Name) opened her mouth and took in the red heads length, bobbing her head up and down.

"Oh yeah~" Genesis moaned, his hands automatically finding their way to the back of her head. Sephiroth smirked.

"Fuck her mouth, she can take it." Genesis looked at Sephiroth, then back down to (Name), she nodded slightly and the red head took that as his queue to start thrusting into her mouth. Sephiroth observed for a few moments before lining himself up once again and thrusting back in, matching his pace with Genesis'. Both men increased speed gradually, (Name)'s moans sent vibrations through Genesis' shaft increasing his pleasure. 

"Damn she's good." Genesis smirked and looked over to Sephiroth who nodded in agreement but narrowed his eyes.

"She's too good for my liking, wonder who she was with before us." (Name) at that point was happy she had Genesis' shaft in her mouth so she wouldn't have to answer that question for a little while. Genesis looked down at (Name).

"Well whoever it was, they taught her well." The red head chuckled and thrusted faster as he was nearing his climax. (Name) sensed this too and hummed, adding to the pleasure as Genesis released his seed into her mouth and throat. She greedily swallowed his cum and pulled back. 

Sephiroth flipped (Name) over onto her back once again, pounding into her mercilessly. He pulled off his cloak and leant down and kissed her viciously, tasting Genesis' seed on her lips. Though he didn't really care. What he was worried about was who (Name) was with before him. The silver soldier leaned down into her ear. 

"Who was he? Who taught you what you know?" When he got no response he yelled into her ear. "Who was it!?" (Name) flinched and hid her face from Sephiroth's. 

"It was... um, Angeal..." Sephiroth halted his movements and stared down at (Name) incredulously. Genesis smirked.

"So that's why when you came out after being with Sephiroth, Angeal kept his mouth shut. He was your lover before?" (Name) nodded sheepishly and moaned out loudly when Sephiroth resumed his movements, moving her legs over his shoulders and leaning over her so she was practically bent in half. The silver soldier increased his pace dramatically, (Name) screamed out and took hold of Sephiroth's hair and mashed their lips together. She pulled away for breath and looked into Sephiroth's eyes panting and moaning heavily.

"Seph~ I'm gonna~ I'm gonna-Ahhh~" (Name) pulled on the silver soldier's hair as she climaxed and rode out her orgasm. Sephiroth smirked and shoved a gloved thumb into (Name)'s mouth for her to suck on so she would be quiet. She licked and sucked on the leather until she came down from her high. With some low groans, Sephiroth pulled out as he cum, moving to spill his seed all over her stomach. The silver soldier fell back into his chair panting slightly. 

Some time later...

"Hey Angeal, just found out something interesting about you and (Name)." Genesis smirked as Angeal turned to him, Zack was by his side.

"Yeah, I fucked her, so what? Does Sephiroth have a problem with that?" Genesis shook his head.

"No he doesn't, and neither do I but-"

"What do you mean 'neither do I,' are you fucking her as well?" Angeal glared at Genesis, the silver soldier appeared behind Angeal along with (Name).

"So apparently the times when you were meant to be training with us and said you were 'sick' you were actually with (Name)." Angeal whirled around and looked at a smirking Sephiroth. "Perhaps you can teach us a few things like what she likes, kinks etc." Angeal smirked when (Name) shook her head and shoved her hands over his mouth. He easily removed her hands from his mouth however.

"Yeah, but there is a lot to cover. Can the puppy join?" Sephiroth looked at (Name) and nodded, Angeal chuckled and looked at Zack. "Do you want to join in?" The puppy nodded eagerly, Genesis smirked as the four men surrounded (Name). She wasn't sure if she was going to regret this or totally love it.

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah this isn't slowly becoming an orgy I swear


End file.
